bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Bobby Darling
Bobby Darling is an openly transgender Indian actress active in Bollywood and regional Indian films, celebrity, reality show participant, and model. Before transitioning she appeared in the Limca Book of Records for doing 18 roles as a gay man by the time she was 23 years old. Bobby, during a visit to audition for a television show, caught the attention of Rishi Vohra, who cast her in the film Maine Dil Tujhko Diya as the leader of the college group The Sisters. Initially a minor role, the character was given a more pivotal part when producer-cum-director Sohail Khan was impressed with her performance during its filming. In 2006 Darling came into wider Indian prominence when cast in the first season reality TV programme Bigg Boss, which follows the Big Brother format, which was first developed by Endemol in the Netherlands. Darling was also the first person representing sexuality minorities which has continued on the show. She has since appeared on other shows, and media, and made appearances while continuing her acting career Personal life Darling was born in Mumbai, India. Coming out as transgender at a young age, she ran into problems with her family due to her gender identity. Her mother died when Darling was a teenager. She said in a 2009 interview that her appearance on the reality show Sacch Ka Saamna ( , "Facing the Truth"), the Indian version of the popular American show The Moment of Truth, helped reunite her with her father. The two were brought together on the show when her dad was the special surprise guest. She underwent surgery for breast implant in 2010. Darling identifies with the LGBT community and has expressed that her arrest, along with other guests at a private party was solely due to police bias against gay people, "I doubt the police would have taken such action had it not been a gay party ... I did not see any form of indecent behaviour." She has been a vocal supporter of LGBT rights. In October 2015, Bobby declared that she is going to marry her Bhopal based boyfriend Ramneek Sharma. According to a report on entertainment website TakeMyAudition.com, their marriage was delayed due to personal problems but finally the couple tied the knot with consent of their family on 8 February which they registered later on 11 February. Ramneek is the owner of a cineplex in Bhopal. The wedding was a private ceremony at Gayatri temple in MP Nagar in Bhopal with only close friends and family in attendance. After marriage, Bobby also changed her name to Pakhi on 23 February 2016. In September 2017, Bobby Darling accused her husband Ramnik Sharma of domestic violence and demanding dowry. But Ramnik, told to a news agency that everything that Bobby has said is baseless and she is doing it to get some publicity and his money. In May 2018, Ramneek Sharma was arrested and sent to jail on charges of domestic violence. In a message, Bobby said, “This is to inform all my fans, friends and family that my husband was arrested by Delhi police on 11.5.18 and was in police custody for 4 days. Thereafter, he moved application for bail before Delhi courts which has been rejected. Justice is being meted out!”. Awards * 2005, Best Supporting Actor/Actress, Monaco International Film Festival, (Monaco) for Navarasa Filmography Television References External links * Category:Actresses from Delhi Category:LGBT people from India Category:LGBT Hindus Category:Indian film actresses Category:Actresses in Hindi cinema Category:Indian television actresses Category:Living people Category:Contestants on Indian game shows Category:Transgender and transsexual actresses Category:Transgender and transsexual female models Category:21st-century Indian actresses Category:Bigg Boss contestants Category:Year of birth missing (living people)